Kids 2
by Mithros
Summary: Kairi's 17 now and the Gundam Juniors all come to pay her a surprise visit!
1. Taster

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters however the rest of them  
... are mine!! So don't sue me I'm skint but do read my story!!  
  
Kids ... the second  
  
Ok ... so last time you saw me I was driving off away from that first encounter with the Gundam guys... both young and old. Well since then I've been back at the old garage with my dad. I've gone through what ... two years of my life so am now 17 and still working with my dad. So picture it ... I'm lying underneath the remains of an old mobile suit singing along to some good rock and roll wearing what ... a fitted white t-shirt covered in grease and my legs in the lower part of some overalls with the upper half just left hanging and my dads trucker cap on backwards. Attractive I know...  
  
So hey you guys this is a snippet just to make sure you guys like it if ya don't tell me why not if ya do then great I'll continue!! Love Claire 


	2. Guess who!

Chapter 2!!  
  
So anyhow there I am happy as Larry working away when someone very rudely turns off my music... "DAD!!!!!!!!" I shout thinking he's being his usual annoying self but instead of the girlish giggle that usually accompanies my music being turned back on I got a low chuckle.  
  
So quicker than you can say "MOVE YOUR ASS" I'm out from under the mobile suit and facing ... well ... lets say he's about 5"8 dressed in baggyish jeans and a plain black tee with a shock of dark hair, bright blue eyes and the biggest grin known to man? Yes you guessed it... It's Parr Yuy!!  
  
"PARR!!!!" I shouted running over and jumping on him "Dude I haven't seen you in ages!! Well... not for 2 years which ... now you mention it is a long time but the garage has been really busy and I have emailed you and the other guys loads, hey are the other guys here cause I haven't seen any of them in ages to cause I've been busy wait I've already said that anyway stop laughing at me!"  
  
He had started laughing as I bounced around in front of him but hell I was excited! "Yeah I'm afraid it's just me for the moment the other guys will be up tomorrow." "You mean your staying over? How long you here for? Yay I can't wait to see you guys" * Insert happy little dance here *  
  
This got me another Parr chuckle and a bone breaking hug, during which I heard another familiar giggle, this one being high-pitched and girly. I broke out of Parr's grip and turned to face... my father.  
  
"Dad, How long have you known about this?" I asked whilst grabbing Parr's hand and rushing over to him. "Ahh you know just a couple of months..." "WHAT!! But but but why didn't you tell me?" "I was sworn to secrecy and as you know .. I may run I may hide but I never..." "Tell a lie" I finished off for him "Yeah yeah I know but oooh I'm so excited." I said bouncing up and down again.  
  
"So I see" said Parr "Well if you don't mind young lady I have some bags and I need a place to sleep." "Yeah yeah of course follow me Mr Yuy!!" I said pulling him out of the garage and across the drive into the house .  
  
"Ok this is your room" I said motioning to a fairly large room with twin beds. Walls were sky blue as were bed sheets and on whole the room looked very tranquil and grown up..eep!  
  
"Ahh very nice where's your room?" Parr asked whilst dumping his stuff on the bed and turning to face me.  
  
"It's over here!" I shouted running out of the room across the hall pushing my bedroom door open and jumping on my bed. "Woah ... surprisingly tidy" Parr commented as he walked in. "Yeah I have to or Harry there" I said motioning to my punchbag hanging from the wall in the corner "Is useless and I need space to sit on the floor and play Kenji" "Kenji?" I got a raised eyebrow from Parr for that "Yes Kenji my beautiful Ibanez." "Ahh yes you would." He replied.  
  
Parr sat down on the edge of my bed and gazed around my room. "Interesting isn't it" I commented.  
  
"Yeah.. not very girly" ... "Sorry Mr Yuy did you want it to be pink and fluffy?" ... "Nah your alright I kinda like you and your room as they are." "Good!!".  
  
Well my room... its still black and turquoise as it was two years ago ... I have random cartoons and anime art that I've drawn blue tacked to the walls along with posters and the likes. Wood floor... black bedding, black curtains, and bright turquoise walls yeah you get the gist.  
  
So yeah I plonked down next to him and grinned. "Soo.. what ya wanna do? I have to clean up first but then we can go wherever!!" "Yeah I noticed you were a mucky pup" Parr said wiping a smudge of grease off the end of my nose with his thumb. "Ahh shurrup I'm a working girl!! .. no Parr not a prostitute I work see geddit?" I said as Parr burst out laughing.  
  
"Humph ... well I'm going to go have a shower I said grabbing Parr's old cords which I had stolen off him at the hotel two years back and a black vest top. "Ta Ra Chuck!!"  
  
YAY!! You guys like? I'll update again soon!! Love Claire 


	3. Footie!

Chapter.... 3!!  
  
As I walked out of the bathroom back towards my room I heard a low noise coming from my room. I stopped just outside and peeped in.  
  
I was rewarded with a singing Parr Yuy playing my Ibanez. He had a very nice singing voice. Low and husky ... gave me goosebumps! He was singing some old school song I think it was by and old band called "The Calling" Unstoppable was the song I think. But I always liked that song.  
  
I liked it even more with Parr singing it. I slowly walked into my room, sat on the end of the bed and listened "Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong, I know that this is what we've been wanting, and all this is burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat, it fills up till my heart is breaking.."  
  
That's when I fell off the bed trying to put my sock on.  
  
He stopped singing and laughed before standing up and helping me to my feet. I mock glared at him before throwing my arms around his neck. Goddamn I'd missed this boy.  
  
Now now Kairi don't get to attached!!  
  
Parr just laughed and swung me round like he had done last time I saw him.  
  
"DINNNNERRR" my dad yelled up the stairs. He couldn't come up and tell us like a normal person... nope he had to stand at the bottom of the stairs and yell until I came down hee hee. "WOOO dinner!" I said letting go of Parr and running out of the room yelling "Come on Yuy, move your butt" over my shoulder.  
  
Dinner was an ... amusing affair seeing as Parr came from quite a prestigious background what with Relena being his mum and all and well me and dad... hee hee common as muck. Now I'm not saying Parr is snooty or anything... far from it but it was funny watching him try and deal with the massive slice of pizza my dad placed in front of him.  
  
He soon picked up on the pick it up and shove it in routine... after laughing at my dad when he choked... my dad always was such a pig hee hee!!  
  
Midway through pizza the phone rang so I ran off to get it leaving Parr in the capable hands of my dad... bad idea? Ah you decide.  
  
Anyhow on the phone was my good buddy Ty. Now let me tell you a bit about Ty he's my height sandy blonde hair and the most beautiful clear green eyes in the universe and he had a killer set of puppydogs... but anyhow he lives about 15 minutes south and is one of my best mates around here.  
  
"Howdi doody little lady how you doing?" "I'm doing mighty fine cowboy... wadda ya want?" always straight to the point is me... besides I was hungry... "Cheers Kai (he never calls me Kairi.. were Kai and Ty) I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something?"  
  
Hmm  
  
"I have my friend Parr over so can I bring him along?" "Yeah sure I got Declan, Mat, Sarah, Raine, Zack, Nic and Tomo coming so far so feel free to bring him." WHOOP!! A gang outing!! There hadn't been one in a while "Ah why Raine!! She fancies the pants off you and just scowls at me constantly!!!" "Well its your fault for having a sexgod as your best friend" "Yeah... ahwell at least then Parr can meet the rest of you guys! So what we going to go do? I don't think movie is a good idea if we have a newbie he needs to chat to you guys and the likes!!" "Yeah hmm... we could go play footie on the flats ( the flats being a big stretch of grass that went on for miles)... Raine wont like it but Nic and Sarah will join in as will you obviously...I grinned and Raine well... I don't care what she does." "Yeah sounds like a plan I'm sure Parr is up for it I'll bring the truck and tell the others to bring their various forms of transport and we can use all the lights to play by" "Yeah cool! Ok I'll see you there then erm... shall we say 7? That gives you half an hour..." "Yup yup that's fine see ya later hun!!" "Bye Kai!" I placed the phone back on the cradle and grinned to myself... hope Parr was good at footie...  
  
I bounded back to my dad and Parr and gasped... the pizza was all gone!! ALL GONE!! My face fell ... I couldn't believe they had done it to me... it was about then that the laughter started and my dad pulled another pizza box from behind him... bastard.  
  
Anyway after the pizza had been devoured I went upstairs to grab a jumper along with Parr. "So ... how many people will be there?" he asked. "Ah... erm 10 of us including me and you..." "Woah that's a lot of people" I turned around in shock... "Is the infamous Parr Yuy scared of meeting a few people?" he laughed then... his low chuckle and replied, "Yes I am but hey I'm sure they will all be lovely!" "Well they are accept Raine... she kinda fancies my best mate Ty and hates me because he spends more time with me..." "Aww... poor girl" I gave him the look... you know the one you give someone when they have just said the stupidest thing on the planet? One eyebrow raised yeh? Well that's the look I was giving him. I grabbed my black hoodie off the back of my chair strapped my red velcro dunlops in place and hustled Parr out of my room. We then stopped off at Parrs room for him to stick his black DC's and a black dark green hoodie on before grabbing the keys, running out the front door yelling "BYE" and jumping in the truck.  
  
A/N: Hey guys I am SOOOOOOO sorry this took so long to get up I've just had so much on and it all god a bit hectic but its here now and I will update faster I promise!! Please review and I will love you all forever!!! 


	4. Mmm

Journey there was kinda uneventful... just involved a lot of singing along to some good old rock and roll and bouncing around hee hee.  
  
But I'm a good driver and we got there in one piece! We pulled up alongside Ty's big fat bright red pick up and jumped out. Well I jumped Parr was slower, poor guy looked kinda scared... which is understandable.  
  
"KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" yelled Ty before I was smothered in a massive bear hug "Shit Kai Raine is doing my nut I swear to god she's gotten worse!" he whispered in my ear. "Hee hee serves you right for being such a sexay man!" I replied.  
  
Parr was hovering just behind me looking kinda scared and oh so cute!!!  
  
I held my hand out behind me whilst Ty continued ranting about Raine and Parr gently took it but remained behind me. "Ty Ty SHUT UP ... this is Parr Yuy" I said tugging Parr out from behind me to beside me.  
  
"Hey Parr, I'm well... you probably already know I'm Ty... HEY GUYS COME ERE!!" Ty replied motioning for the others to join us.  
  
"Ok erm .. the dude with the navy tee, jeans and crazy brown hair is Tomo, the girl in the black trucker and green tee is Nic, the girl dressed entirely in black is Sarah, Declan is the blonde in yellow, Mat is the one in blue and jean cut offs, Zack is the one in the boardies and Raine is the one in the pink top and jeans."  
  
Each person said "Hey" as I introduced him or her especially Raine who looked very interested.... God damn her!  
  
So anyway ... on with the footie! "Ok who's on what teams?" I asked "Erm Raine you going to play?" Ty asked "Of course I always play football" was the reply... raised eyebrows from all except Parr who still looked slightly scared more so that Raine was steadily creeping towards him.  
  
"Ok ... we shall do it... I dunno... alphabetically!!! So ... first five people will be... Declan...me...Mat...Nic and Parr. The other team is Raine, Sarah, Tomo, Ty and Zack!" "Well done Kairi ... I see you've finally mastered the alphabet." I just smiled at her... poor Zach. Having a twin sister like Raine could not be easy...  
  
So anyway back to the footy... I wont go into detail... cause well a running commentary isn't all that interesting but I will tell you a few certain topless guys were veeeeeeeeeeeery interesting.  
  
Parr... meow... lovely tan... broad shoulders ... chest drools man it was good.  
  
Unfortunately Raine seems to have taken a liking to him... which though it made Ty very happy made me very angry... she was the one who ended the game.  
  
Whilst she was standing next to topless Parr she suddenly felt faint and well... fainted. She's just lucky Parr is a gentleman and has good reflexes.  
  
Amazingly she came right around again she's such a ... GRRR!!  
  
Ok...so I may be harbouring a few feelings for Parr so sue me!!  
  
Anyway after her little incident I was so mad and well kinda cold so I went off to the truck to get my hoody and calm myself down and then got the shit scared out of me as Parr came and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I leant my head back against his shoulder and looked up at him.  
  
Ahh dude I'm getting all mushy... "So... how you liking my friends?" I asked. "They're cool, accept Raine who well seems kind erm... she's interesting" "A pain in the butt you mean?" He laughed at that before leaning over and picking his hoody up from the car grabbing my hand and pulling me back over to the gang.  
  
Ty waggled his eyebrows at me when we got back and Raine glared... but hey I'd seen both Heero Yuy and Parr Yuy glare at me so hers was nothing...  
  
"Ok who's up for a campfire?" Ty asked. He was answered with a chorus of Yes's and everyone running off in separate directions to get wood. I'd got my self a good full armful of wood before turning around and almost walking into Raine.  
  
"Hey Raine... you got some wood?" "Kairi you knew I liked Parr why did you go off with him?" "Erm... Raine? Parr is MY friend. I've known him a lot lot lot longer than you and I didn't go off with him he followed me to get his hoody." "I thought you were my friend Kairi... you did this with Luke as well." "I did not!!!! You introduced Luke to us and he ended up liking me. I did nothing to provoke it and it wasn't my fault! I turned him down even though I really liked him. I did that for you Raine and now he's gone forever and he never knew I loved him so ... just leave me alone Raine." "Please Kairi... just let me have Parr" I walked off after that.  
  
I was kind of shocked and angry and upset and ... well I just didn't know what to feel. I went back to the campfire and dumped my load of wood before sitting on the big log we had dragged up to use as a seat years ago. I ran my hand over the small inscription on it "K.M 4 L.W"... Luke had written it all that time ago.  
  
I had really loved Luke.  
  
But Raine had been devastated when she found out we liked each other and said she loved him with all her heart and soul so I'd given him up. A few weeks later he disappeared.  
  
No one knew where.  
  
I'd been heartbroken.  
  
Stuck to just sitting in my room playing my guitar wearing black and refusing to speak to anyone.  
  
My dad had tried to stand by me and be strong and supporting but finally he had broken and I heard him crying in his room. I went in and we had sat on his bed and talked all night. By morning things were looking clearer.  
  
I would never do that to my dad again.  
  
He didn't deserve it and I loved him more than anything in the world. I had rejoined the old crew and now it felt like I had never left.  
  
It had taken me time to forgive Raine but I did and everything was sorted but this time I wouldn't hesitate to give her up.  
  
OOOH ...A few skeletons out of the closet and Kairi and Parr ... well... hands up if you like Raine... no one? GOOD! OK well anyhow ... sorry it's taken me so long to update again I promise it will become more frequent and cheers for bearing with me! And remember... tomorrow the rest of the gundam guys arrive... WOOO!!!! 


End file.
